


Keep Your Mouth Shut

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom! Anti, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Jaw Lock, Lots of pain mention due to jaw problems, M/M, Multi, References to Williams past, Slapping, Speech Disorders, Sub! Wilford, due to physical ailment, i really don’t know how to tag smut, its mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: An old problem that Wilford chooses to ignore comes back and slaps him in the face - figuratively and literally.Aka Wilford Talks Kinda Weird, Huh?





	Keep Your Mouth Shut

**Author's Note:**

> So this sort of came up because I have some pretty bad issues with my jaw, including it locking up all the time. It affects my eating, sleeping, and yes, my speech sometimes too. So I thought I might explore a little with that.
> 
> I’ve never had it lock for a super extended period of time like this but... it’s for a fic. You get the idea. Any excuse for these three to be loving and domestic and sweet.

Wilford had always talked a little funny. Most people didn’t know how to describe it. Some people said it made him sound more Southern than he actually was, some people thought he sounded drunk, most people thought it was exaggerated (like just about everything else Wilford did), and everyone found it difficult to take him seriously. Everyone except Dark.

To Dark, it was something different. He never could quite remember the whole story, since there were parts to it and William didn’t like to talk about it too much since he wasn’t one for pity. He’d been hit in the face in just the wrong way by a rouge ball in his youth, and it was always a little tender after that. But then his jaw had been smashed with the butt end of a rifle and it never healed properly.

William suffered through, since it was all just part of serving in the Army, and he wasn’t about to let a little injury affect the rest of his life. His speech was a little slurred at best, but beyond that there was no real difference.

But Wilford wasn’t William, and despite his weird powers that included some impressive healing skills, his jaw never fixed itself. Instead, he just got older, and it got more painful. Talking, sleeping, eating, it was all difficult. His jaw would move into funny places, it would constantly click and crack and trying to find a ‘natural’ way for it to sit was almost impossible. So even when he wasn’t talking or sleeping or eating, he’d be trying to shift it into a better position, which of course never actually worked. It became something of a tick. And Wilford was just as stubborn as William with not talking about it, and especially not talking about the pain. The way it sat most of the time simply affected his speech. If he didn’t pronounce words a certain way, it would lock and he wouldn’t be able to say much of anything.

Dark knew all of this. So Dark never brought it up. It simply became part of Wilford charm, and he appreciated it for what it was.  
Anti, however, didn’t know any of this. So one day, he brought it up.

Anti was lying down, his head in Darks lap with his legs spread across Wilfords lap, and Wilford was absentmindedly clicking his jaw, grinding his teeth, touching the side of his face without really thinking too hard about it.

“Why d’ye do that? Ye must be making it worse, fuckin’ with ye jaw like that. Ye already talk all funny ‘cause of it.”

Wilford looked over, curious. He brought his hand away from his face, looking down at said hand almost in an accusing manner, as if it had betrayed him.

“I suppose I don’t really know. It’s always been this way, as far as I can remember.”  
Wilford said innocently and Dark took a silent breath of relief.

“Anti. It’s rude to ask about those sorts of things.”  
Dark tried not to sound too scolding. But then again, Dark always sounded scolding.

“I have my dick in his mouth all the time. I’d like to know if it’s gonna get bitten off one day ‘cause of Free Willys’ mouth issues.” Anti scoffed in response.

Wilford had to chuckle a bit at that, patting Antis leg like an old chum.

“Don’t you worry, my sultry little virus! I can promise you my oral skills are not compromised because of this little annoyance. I take plenty of precaution as it is, as I’m sure you haven’t noticed.”

Anti looked nonplussed, and he shrugged.  
“Heh. Guess I haven’t noticed, nah.”

Dark spoke.  
“Then there should be no issue.”  
There was something of a warning in his tone, and usually Anti would have pushed it just for the sake of pissing off Dark. But he wasn’t in much of a bratty mood for once, so the subject was dropped.

 

 

Wilford wasn’t usually submissive towards Anti. Wilford was a tough cookie to crumble and even Dark had a hard time making him obey when Wilford was feeling particularly cheeky. But Anti had been good recently, working on his impulsivity and actually following plans when they went hunting together. Together, Dark and Wilford decided that deserved a reward.

And it wasn’t like it wasn’t rewarding for Wilford either. On his knees, on the ground, his legs parted just enough for Dark to fuck him open with his fingers. Anti, with a fist full of Wilfords hair, shoving his cock down the pink mans throat, fucking his mouth luxuriously, leaving saliva dripping down his chin, telling him what a little cock slut he was. Dark, two fingers pressing against Wilfords prostate from the inside and a hand wrapped gracefully around his cock, massaging it almost painfully, whispering into his ear about how pretty he looked with a mouth full of dick, and what a good little he thing he was for taking it all so eagerly. Wilford almost let his eyes roll back at all of the stimulation before Anti tugged on his hair some more and told him to keep his eyes open, to keep looking.

At some point, Anti had pulled out of his mouth almost entirely, letting Wilford get his breath back before Anti pushed back in slowly and used one hand to pinch Wilford nose. That was, in and of itself, a head-spinning moment, not even having the chance to get his air in. It was a lot, and it was awesome, because as much as Anti could push someone to their limits, almost to the breaking point, he wasn’t so selfish that he’d let someone pass out on his cock. Unless they wanted to. Then he’d be more than happy to oblige.

Wilford was reeling, and Anti finally pulled away with a beautiful moan. Wilford was coughing and spluttering, Dark stroking his dick a little faster now, and before Wilford had the chance to stop panting, his jaw clicked in a weird way that only he noticed. It wasn’t unusual, it just was what it was, but then Anti grabbed his hair again and spoke.

“Do ye like choking on my cock?”  
Anti didn’t have a huge amount of finesse to the way he said and did things, so more often that not, he sounded like he was quoting something from a porno. But it didn’t matter, Wilfords brain was buzzing too much to care and he sunk further back onto Darks fingers, hips bucking into Darks hand as he got closer to his own climax. He knew it wouldn’t be his last so he didn’t mind too much about letting himself get caught up in it, and he whimpered out a breathless “Y-yes...”

At that, Anti tugged on Wilfords hair and spike again.

“Speak up, Wil!”  
Anti reeled back and slapped Wilford in the face. Hard. Harder than either of them were expecting.  
There was a terrible sound that rang right through Wilfords skull, and a sharp pain as he let out a muffled grunt. Dark and Anti both heard the sound too, a combination of a sickly crack and almost a crunch. Anti immediately let go of Wilfords hair, Dark removing his own hands as quickly and gently as he could, and Wilford took the opportunity to cradle his jaw, curling in on himself a little. He felt tears pricking at the sides of his eyes, because fuck, that was a lot. But he’d been through worse, he’d been shot for Christ sakes, he could endure this just fine. He tried to shake it off a little, sitting back up and facing Anti again, struggling to keep his hands at his sides.

Anti did not go back to their previous position, instead placing a much more gentle, concerned hand in Wilfords hair.  
“Wilf, ye okay?”

Wilford went to answer. He tried to. He tried to move his mouth, saying that he’d be fine. He wanted to keep going because this was nothing. But he couldn’t open his mouth. He tried to shift it, again and again, in ways that usually worked. But it was all pain. Aching and searing at the same time. He almost went to bring his hand to his jaw again but fought against the urge, just nodding dismissively at Antis question.

“Dude. I’m gonna need an out loud answer. Ye know how we work.”  
Anti shared a look with Dark, who was still kneeling behind Wilford, a supportive hand on his back.

“Wilford. It’s happened, hasn’t it?”  
It was obvious Dark wasn’t really asking a question. It was an unspoken, inevitable kind of thing that one day Wilford wouldn’t be able to dismiss his issues any more. Just like how Dark needed to be mindful of his own bodily pains due to incidents in the past.

Anti kneeled down in a way that was almost too kind for his natural character, seating himself next to Dark so that they were both facing Wilford. In all fairness, Wilford looked utterly embarrassed and rather upset at the whole situation, but grunted in the affirmative.

If nothing else, he was annoyed for not being able to make Anti cum. That was truly a shame.

At least he hadn’t bitten his dick off.

 

Things became a lot more silent in the house over the next couple of days. Wilford, the man who usually couldn’t shut the hell up or keep his opinions to himself about anything, was unable to do little more that grunt and moan, usually in a pitiful sort of way. Even when someone managed to make him almost laugh, the instinct to open his mouth to do so got to be too much. The pain overwhelmed him and he cradled the lower half of his face miserably.

Dark and Anti, on the other hand, were learning to communicate an awful lot better. Anti wasn’t as quick to interrupt him all the time, and they took turns almost playing charades in figuring out what Wilford wanted. They would have gotten him to write it down but honestly his handwriting was somehow more difficult to understand.

He could open his teeth just enough to shove a straw through, so Dark and Anti used this to their advantage. Dark had prepared Wilford a smoothie, to which Anti scoffed and produced a milk shake instead.

“He needs to eat somewhat healthily.”

“Ye don’t need to torture him, Jesus!”

Wilford had hoped in their bickering, they didn’t notice him blushing. A small part of him, a part of him that he hated, did enjoy being looked after.

Once he was done with his very sugary milk shake, he and Anti sat down on the floor together, next to the piano in the entertaining room. They listened to Dark play while Anti held a heat pack to Wilfords face, massaging it gently every now and then. Wilford found that there was a lot of time for intimate eye contact during this period, and Anti deliberately looked away an awful lot to try and avoid it. Anti certainly wasn’t used to considerable silence or closeness or anything of the sort. Wilford tried not to smile too much, and eventually he let his own eyes drift closed at the comfort of basically being pampered. At one point, during a particularly slow part of whatever piece Dark was playing, Wilford opened one eye and caught Anti staring at his lips. Wilford took the opportunity to steal a cheeky kiss. It didn’t take long before Dark had to stop them from making out against the piano, reminding Anti of his task.

“If you can’t keep from getting distracted, you can just go and get another heat pack.”

Anti and Wilford looked up, giggling at the scolding Dark like teenagers caught in the act.

 

The days went by just like that, with Dark and Anti trying to find ways to make their partner feel better without making him laugh or moan or scream. Which was difficult, to say the least. But on the morning of the third day, as each said their good mornings to each other and Wilford was able to mumble out something close to words, Anti shot up excitedly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dark too looked a little hopeful, but merely reached out to massage the sides of Wilfords face. Wilford almost brushed it off, trying to speak instead. It was close, but not close enough.

“Straud. Eh straud.” Wilford was still half asleep but knew exactly what the situation called for. He tried to motion with his hands, and Anti exclaimed, rushing out of bed and disappearing from the room briefly. Dark looked rather confused and Wilford turned to him, giving him a comforting, knowing look.

Dark hesitated.  
“Alright. I trust you.”

Anti rushed back in with a straw from the kitchen and Wilford made a noise in affirmation, taking it from Anti and immediately putting it in his mouth, pushing it far back into his throat. He looked almost annoyed for a second, unable to - oh, nope, he lurched forward a little bit and audibly gagged, his jaw cracking a little and forcing itself open. He made another weird grunting sound, taking the straw away and putting it on the bed as he grasped his lower face, moving it and shifting it with a relieved smile on his face. Dark and Anti looked absolutely baffled, and at that Wilford had to laugh, eventually speaking when he felt comfortable.

“Natural reaction to a gag reflex is the jaw opening straight down, figured it might give it that extra push. Oh my God, I can talk! I can make noises! Lots of them!”

Dark looked happily surprised, but Anti looked almost offended.

“Are ye seriously tellin’ me that MORE dick down your throat would have been the answer if ye just knew how to tell us?!”

Dark rolled his eyes. Of course that’s the first thing Anti thinks of.

“Obviously he wouldn’t have been able to open his mouth for you to set off his gag reflex in the first place.”

Anti stuck out his tongue before Wilford cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, still laughing full bellied.

“So I think it’s about time we reviewed our slapping policy then, huh?” Wilford elbowed Anti a little, clearly harbouring no ill feelings towards the glitch.

Anti pouted, using a single finger to poke Wilford in the forehead, pushing him right into Darks arms.

“Fuckin’ hell, I didn’t miss this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
